Night Time Thrills
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Cadance and Shining Armor, just three days before they are destined to be married decide to have some night time "fun." But Is Cadance actually Cadance? Read and Find Out!


Princess Mi Amore Cadenze, otherwise known as Princess Cadance, was lying in bed with her soon to husband, Captain of the Royal Guard himself; Shining Armor. The two had gone through a long day of wedding preparation and were having a quiet moment to themselves. Cadance had something else on her mind for the two to engage in which explains the small, revealing, see-through, pink nightgown as well as pressing herself against her soon-to-be husband. She pulls herself up onto her chest and looks right into his eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Shining in response wrapped his arms around her, gently caressing her great figure. Cadance continued to kiss Armor with a bit more intensity, pressing her body against him even more. She fixed herself on top of Shining completely and began to unclip his belt and lowering her pink right bra strap. Shining separated himself from Cadance before things go too far. Cadance looks at Shining with slight disappointment.

"What's wrong," she asks, a slight whimper in her voice.

"No it's ok," he began, sitting himself up. "It's just, only three more days until you know."

"I know," Cadance smiled, sitting up while fixing her bra strap. "It's just, you've been working hard all day with wedding preparations and protecting Canterlot so I figured, you must be stressed. I thought I could be your stress relief."

"Ya, I suppose," he chuckled, unknowingly starring at Cadance's cleavage through her thin dress.

"You suppose?" she said seductively while unclipping his belt completely now feeling his member grow harder between her hands. "I think you want to."

She tackled Shining to the the bed, kissing him harder and more passionately then before. Cadance pulled off her nightgown, revealing her lacy pink bra and panties, much to Shining's pleasure. The two fixed themselves to where Cadance was straddling Armor. The two kissed even more, Shining removing his white shirt in the process. Cadance stopped and prepared to go down on her lover but stopped when she looked in the mirror next to their shared bed. Shining quickly noticed as his erection began to shrink.

"What's wrong?" he asked with hesitation and slight disappointment.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile. "I just forgot something. In the bathroom. I'll be one minute."

She walked out of bed towards the bathroom but Shining got in a playful spank on her near-perfect ass. Cadance jumped in shock from his "attack" and laughed as she closed the bathroom door beyond her with her magic. She also made sure to soundproof it as well. She turned on the lights and looked at herself in the mirror with disappointment and excitement. She looked to the mirror again, this time her magic glowed green as a portal of sorts formed on one side of the mirror. A blurry pinkish image began to form from the portal and after a few seconds it took physical form. The person in the magic mirror was Cadance. A smile grew upon Queen's Chrysalis's face. Cadance looked rugged, dirty and hurt. She looked at Queen's Chrysalis with anger, sadness and jealousy.

"What do you want," Cadance asked angrily.

"Nothing," Queen laughed. "Checking up on my favorite prisoner."

"Prisoner?" Cadance asked with anger. "You won't get away with this! I will find a way out! These catacombs must end at some point."

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Queen's Chrysalis said activating the green glow of her magic. Two big chains spawned from the rock behind Cadance and shackled her, pulling her against the rock with her arms fixed in the air.

"What the hell!" Cadance yelped out, unable to move.

"I can't have you leave now," Queen's Chrysalis began as she started tracing circles around her breasts. "You're about to miss the best part."

"What best part-" Cadance began. She realized what Queen Chrysalis had in mind. She saw Queen touching herself and getting pleasure from it. A look of absolute horror grows on the chained up Cadance's face. "No, NO... NOOOOO!"

"I'm afraid I am," Queen's Chrysalis began, her actions turning herself on. "And you have a front row seat."

Tears began to form in Cadance's eyes at the very thought. She and Armor had been intimate with one another many times in the past but never to the full extreme. Cadance had planned to go to the extreme on the night of their wedding, but at this point in time, and in her current position that would never happen.

Queen's Chrysalis laughed manically then slowed down to prepare herself for what she was about to do next. She felt her breasts in her hands, feeling them, making sure they were big enough. Since taking on Cadance's body she had to grow accustomed to a foreign body. A look of dissatisfaction grew on Queen's Chrysalis's face as she felt up her boobs.

"Seriously," she began, talking to Cadance. "You gave me nothing to work with. How am I supposed to have any fun with these c-cup's."

"He enjoys them plenty," Cadance said as her tears began to fade as she looked up. "You'll just have to make do with them."

"Oh really?" Queen's Chrysalis said with a smirk, activating her magic. Cadance looked in confusion and slight anticipation for what Queen's Chrysalis had in mind. Queen's Chrysalis covered herself in her green magic completely. Various sounds and images flashed in the green aura. After a good fifteen seconds or so, the aura began to fade and Queen's Chrysalis's new look took full form and Cadance watched in horror.

Queen's Chrysalis had a green and black strapless bustier on. The top part between her obvious enlarged breasts was a clear grey veil that formed an up-side-down triangle on her cleavage. There was also a strap going up from the lower midsection to just under her breasts. Along with new pair of jugulars and lingerie she was wearing a pair of dark green stockings for sexual appeal. Cadance wanted to take her eyes off of Queen Chrysalis but a slight sting of jealously took over her. Queen Chrysalis grew a satisfying smirk as she felt up the fruits of her efforts, quite literary.

"What do you think?" Queen asked with a smirk as she began rubbing her breasts together, feeling her sexual excitement grow. "Shining Armor's love for you is stringer then I thought. I shall enjoy it."

New tears replaced Cadance's dried up tears. There was no way that Armor would be able to tell the difference between her and this monster green slut that had taken all his love for herself. A seed of despair and immense sadness took over Cadance as she remained chained to the wall.

"Don't be so sad darling," Queen taunted ready to leave the bathroom. "At least he'll be chanting your name. And besides, you have a front row seat."

Queen Exited the bathroom but not before she conjured up a quick green mist for her entrance. Shining Armor was sitting in bed, waiting impatiently with his right hand in "action."

"Hello honey," Queen began with a seductive tone, her silhouette darkening the light of the green mist. Shining snapped to attention watching the figure take form from the mist. Shining's eyes widened at the very sight of his soon to be wife.

"Ca-Cadance!" Shining Armor stumbled with his words as Queen Chrysalis walked up to him and placed her right leg on the end of the bed for Armor to get a good look at her. Armor looked up, almost panicking at the very sight of his beautiful fiancé. Queen reached out to Armor's left hand and pulled it towards her boobs, Armor being so mesmerized by her incredibly sexy body to notice what she was about to do. Queen, with her left hand behind her back, activated her magic towards the small mirror next to the bed. The chained up Cadance took form and Queen added a few extra chains to fix Cadance's head in place to ensure she watched what was about to take place. Cadance looked in horror at her husband handling Queen Chrysalis's breasts. She yelled out in hopes that Armor would snap back in reality but Queen made the smart choice of soundproofing the mirror from her side, meaning that no one could hear Cadance or see her except herself. Armor was too caught up rubbing Queen's massive mammaries but finally asked a rather obvious question. "They seem... bigger."

Queen smirked at his comment, tackling him onto the bed, pressing her massive boobs against him while kissing him intensively. Her left hand began trailing south on him as she started rubbing his manhood between her lengthy fingers. His member was hard and lengthy just to Queen Chrysalis's desires, a full seven inches.

"You know what they say my love," Queen Chrysalis began as she began to unzip his pants. "Bigger is better. But, I can always make them smaller."

"No no no!" he stumbled. "This size is good."

"I thought so," Queen Chrysalis said as she repositions herself on top of Shining Armor. She pounced on Shining again, taking control of his lips while she grasped a hold of Shining's fully erected manhood. Shining let out a squeal of shock and pleasure as she began to stroke it, slowly. Cadance watched in horror wanting to look away but Queen Chrysalis's magic chains prevented her from looking away. SHe can't saying to herself that this was all a dream and that it would all be over soon and she would be with her Shining Armor once again, but that sensation of waking up would never happen as this is reality.

Queen Chrysalis and Shining separated from an intense kiss, their tongues fresh from exploring one another's kissing cave. Queen went down on Armor removing his pants all together and wrapping both of her hands around his manhood. She ripped is out of his boxer shorts she looked at it with a sexual appetite.

"You ready?" she asked taking a quick lick of it to make sure it was fresh. Shining nodded, a huge grin growing on his face. Queen Chrysalis got to work and began sucking on Shining's fun stick. Cadance looked in horror, seeing her husband in so much pleasure not from her own. She began to regret taking it slow with Shining in there three year relationship. She could only hope that when she ever got of her current position that she would be able to compete with that green haired slut.

"Oh man," Shining groaned to himself, a sensation from below beginning to surface from the end of his manhood. "Cadance honey, I'm about to... UHHHH!"

Queen Chrysalis wasted no time in making Shining climax, even swallowing the newly released milky substance for her sexual appetite. Some of Armor's "love juices" remained on Queen's lips. Queen crawled up from below on top of Armor licking her lips to remove the residue from her in the most sexual way possible. She then cleaned the rest of her mouth with the back of her left hand as well as cover Shining's fun stick with his bocers. She glanced at the mirror to see Cadance in a shocked expression with light tears. Queen had one more trick up her sleeve. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling Armor and began to rub her pussy against his erection pleasuring herself. She began to remove the strap of the middle part of her bustier to loosen it and eventually remove it. A grin of excitement grew upon as Queen's outfit started to loosen it self. He also got quite the excitement from Queen rubbing herself against his member. Queen leaned in to whisper something to Shining.

"Shining My love," she began as she started to rub her pussy. "I want you inside me."

Queen Chrysalis could hear Cadance yelling out at the top of her alicorn lungs for Armor to stop. Tears refilled her eyes at what events were about to unfold.

"Y-y-yes!" he stuttered. A huge grin of victory took over Queen's face as she took off her bustier, revealing her massive boobs for Shining to see and touch. Her panties were string tied and she untied them and pulled out Shining's member. Queen was both excited and slightly nervous. Shining had a grin a happy-stupidity for what he was about to do, almost as if he was under some sort of spell. Queen inserted Shining into herself, a yelp of both pain and pleasure took over her. She then began to bounce up and down on Shining's disco stick, emitting even more pleasure from both her and Armor. Every now and again Queen would give Cadance a look of brag as Cadance watched in just about every emotion one can think of to describe her position. Both Shining and Queen could tell that they were both about to Climax. Shining started to feel it emit from him with extremity while Chrysalis just kept cowgirling him. And then it happened: Shining Came.

Queen could not describe the feeling that just came from Shining and her own: the defining element of love, to an extent. Queen removed herself from Shining and lay down next to him.

"That was fantastic!" she said cuddling up to him with a smile. "That was your first time?"

"Yes it was," Shining stumbled. "Yours to if I can recall."

"Hmm," she mumbled. "Totally worth it!"

Queen shot a look at Cadance in the mirror. Cadance's state of shock was in utter extremity, anger, sadness and vengefulness. Queen decided that Cadance had suffered enough and released her from her chains. Cadance fell to her knees in a confused state. She knew not what to do anymore nor how to escape from her rocky prison. Queen Chrysalis had taken her place, her power, her love and now her future husband. A huge surge of sadness took over Cadance as she wiped off her tears laying on the ground. Queen lay down next to Shining ready for some sleep finally. She laughed to herself on the complete success of taking everything away from Cadance entirely. She looked over at Shining who had a rather greenish glow in his eyes.

"Sleep well my Captain," she said before falling asleep, curling next to him.


End file.
